The AngelArmed Girl
by ShiyoPanthera
Summary: Natsumi lives in an old town, dreaming of the world outside. So when a stranger in red passes through she makes him take her with him. As they travel they find secrets not meant to be known. Is Natsumi really who she thought she was?
1. The 60 Billion Double Dollar Man

**The Angel-Armed Girl**

_**The 60 Billion Double Dollar Man**_

_6/1/2011_

* * *

><p>Vash the Stampede, the man who can get out of any situation without being harmed. That's what the rumors always say. His name strikes fear in just about any person's soul. Everyone knows the story about the Humaniod Typhoon who single-handedly destroyed the city of July and put a second crater in the moon. Vash became the most wanted being on our planet, Gunsmoke. His head is worth 60 billion double dollars. No one knows what he exactly looks like or how old he is, but most stories agree that he's a tall man wearing red and carries a large hand gun. Some believe he has been here since the dawn of time, but there's no way he could be that old...could he?<p> 


	2. The Stranger

**The Angel-Armed Girl**

_**The Stranger**_

_6/3/2011_

* * *

><p>I woke to the sound of gunfire. Sitting up in bed, I looked to the window and stretched my limbs. It was still dark. I rubbed my eyes and listened. I could hear men yelling. A few of them slurred their words to a point where they were no longer understandable. Shifting my blanket off of me, I slid my legs over the side of the bed and let my toes touch the cool floor. I silently walked to the window. The night sky was full of stars, the two moons shone brightly alongside them. Looking down at the saloon, I watched the situation unfold.<p>

A man was on the ground holding his shoulder. I could see blood seeping through his hand. A few men stood beside him including the Sheriff, their guns raised and aimed at the drunks. The two were leaning upon one another. The taller one's gun was pointed at the man on the ground. He looked surprised, as if he couldn't believe the shot came from his weapon, all the while his buddy was pulling on his arm to get his attention and pointing toward some cactuses a few yards away.

The Sheriff yelled at the drunk to put the gun down. The man looked like he was going to comply, and was slowly lowering his weapon. I figured it was all over. As I was turning back to my room I saw bright red, something uncommon in our little town. I looked closer at the cactuses the other drunk was still pointing at. A man? What was he doing?

My eyes quickly glanced back to the scene. The Sheriff had moved closer to the drunk, reaching for his gun. I had this sudden twist in my gut as I saw a shadow on the other side of the saloon doors. A barmaid burst out of them and I could see the drunks arm start to move toward her. I just about fell out of my bedroom window in my desperate attempt to reach out and stop them. The Sheriff was too slow to react. I watched helplessly as the drunk's firearm raised up and his finger pulled the trigger. Her eyes were like those of a deer, she raised her hands up to protect herself but we all knew it would be of no use. A sudden flash of red startled me. The bullet struck the wooden wall and the girl was on the ground. A man in red hovered over her, tucking her against his side and kept himself between her and the confused man.

The drunk dropped his gun as the Sheriff tackled him, holding him against the dirt. No longer intrested in what would happen to the alcoholic, my eyes stared at the stranger. He was talking to the young girl now, making sure she was alright. Her eyes red and she was crying, her arms locked around herself. I looked to the cactuses and then back to him. How did he make it to her from that distance so quickly? I was the fastest runner here in this town and I don't think even I could have covered that distance that fast. My heart stopped when his green eyes suddenly found mine. I backed away from the window so quickly I tripped over my own feet and landed on the hard floor. What was that?

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: <strong>This is my first fanfiction. I never thought I'd be good at writing, but I really wanted to try it. So tell me what you think, thanks!


End file.
